With the development of photoelectric and semiconductor technology, a flat panel display has also been developed rapidly, and among various flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been applied to various aspects of production and life for its many advantages, such as high space utilization efficiency, low power consumption, zero radiation and low electromagnetic interference.
A liquid crystal display generally includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module oppositely disposed, wherein since the liquid crystal panel cannot emit light, the backlight module is required to provide uniform display light for the liquid crystal panel so that the liquid crystal panel displays an image. The display modes of the current common liquid crystal panels mainly include a TN (Twisted Nematic) mode, a VA (Vertically Aligned) mode, an IPS (In-Plane Switching) mode and so on.
Wherein the VA display mode indicates a display mode in which liquid crystal molecules and a substrate are vertically aligned. The liquid crystal panel of the VA display mode has image display advantages with a high contrast and a high penetration rate, but an visual angle is poor. In order to improve the visual angle, in a liquid crystal panel of the VA display mode, long axes of liquid crystal molecules within pixels are vertical to a filter in a power-off state, each of pixels are divided into a plurality of domains (multi domain), liquid crystal molecules within each domain deflect toward respective directions in a power-on state, by this means, orientations of the liquid crystal molecules in the same pixel are divided into a plurality of directions to accordingly compensate visual angles of respective angles, thereby implementing uniform display in respective visual angle directions to effectively improve visual angle characteristics in a gray scale display state of different observing angles.
Eight domain partition is a commonly used partition of pixel domains, but since the larger number of thin film transistors and responded capacitances are adopted in a pixel of eight domains, an aperture ratio of the pixel may be seriously affected, and in order to compensate color cast of large visual angles, light intensities of some certain domains are reduced during the driving of the eight domain pixel structure, which both lead to reduction in the penetration rate of the liquid crystal panel.